


A Body Swap in Askr

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: After Ophelia's refusal to switch Alfonse and Silas's bodies around, Nina makes an unexpected ally in Celica of Valentia for... the ultimate prank.





	A Body Swap in Askr

“Kiran,” Nina said, walking alongside the cloaked woman hurriedly, “I’ve heard talk of you being able to swap the minds of two people. Is this so? I talked with Ophelia about this, but she said it couldn’t be done. I wanted a second opinion from one of my new friends!”

"What kind of ridiculous rumor is that?” the cloaked woman asked, staring at Nina. “Do I know you?”

“Why, of course,” said Nina. “I’m Nina! You found my book on… Er, you found my book, and then we grew closer together, as if by magic!” She paused. “And with lots of combat. There was a _lot_ of combat. Do you not remember?”

The cloaked woman frowned. “No, I can’t say I do. I don’t recall finding any book, nor meeting a woman named Nina. And I’m pretty good with names and faces.”

“That’s… odd,” said Nina. “Kiran, are you okay?”

“Huh?” asked the woman. “Oh, no no no. My name’s Robin.”

“Oh.” Now it was Nina’s turn to frown. “So, you don’t know the spell, then?”

“A spell to switch the minds of two people? Of course I do – a spell like that is child’s play for a tactician of my caliber.”

Nina’s eyes lit up.

“…But if you’re planning on using it for nefarious deeds, then it’s a no-go.”

The glow in Nina’s eyes disappeared in an instant. “Aww,” she said.

Robin glared at Nina.

“W-what? I was just going to use it to… Uh…”

“Yes? How were you planning on using a body swap spell that _wouldn’t_ cause trouble? Go on. I’m really curious.”

“Uh. Uh… Heh heh… I was just, uh… I was going to use it for a, uh… Sleeping.”

Robin crossed her arms. “Sleeping.”

“Yes!” said Nina. “You see, I have this plan with a friend of mine that involves lots of, um, sleeping. When she gets tired – and believe me, she gets tired a _lot_ \- I’ll switch bodies with her and use her body to wreak havoc on my foes, and she can sleep in mine! And when she wakes up, we can switch back, and she can use her own body to sleep! This way, I get to stay up all the time and train both our bodies, and she gets to sleep all the while! She loves sleeping, so it’s a win-win!”

Silently, Robin contemplated this. After a moment: “You’re lying.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“Do you think I was born yesterday? That’s the kind of story one could only make up on the spot. Now, tell me the real reason you wanted to use this spell, please.”

“No, I think I’d rather not.”

Robin’s eyes turned a glowing red and her palms grew flame. She smiled macabrely. “DO IT, ELSE I WILL EAT YOUR FLESH, GIRL.”

“Eep!” Nina cried, jumping back a solid five feet and aiming her bow at the suddenly monstrous woman. “What’s gotten into you?”

“YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOOT THAT PITIFUL THING AT ME?” Robin laughed. “I AM GRIMA, THE FEEL DRAGON, AND YOU SHALL SPEAK THE TRUTH, ELSE I WILL RIP THAT LYING TONGUE FROM YOUR MOUTH!”

“F-feel w-what?” Nina asked, shaking and cocking the bow.

“FELL,” Robin corrected. “FELL DRAGON. NOW, SPILL!”

“Y-yikes! Y-yes ma’am! I  was only going to use the spell to switch the bodies of two cute boys! T-that’s all, I swear it on my father!”

“THAT’S IT?” asked Robin. Her eyes turned to their normal hue, and her face turned inquisitive. “That’s it? What would be the point of that?”

“Huh? Oh! Well, they’d each be inside each other, and they’d each realize how difficult the other’s life was, and maybe they’d gain respect for one another, and fall in love, kissing their own lips in a sweet, sweet display of requited passion, and l…”

“ENOUGH, WEIRDO!” cried Robin. “NOW, YOU WILL LEAVE MY PRESENCE AND NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, LEST YOU WANT YOUR TONGUE RIPPED OUT!” Robin paused. “UNLESS YOU JUST WANT TO SHARE A TEA OR SOMETHING NON-COMMITTAL. I MAY BE A MONSTER, BUT I DON’T MIND SOCIALIZING.”

Nina nodded shakily and ran out of the room.

In a moment, Robin’s eyes returned to their normal hue, and she giggled. “Works every time.”

* * *

 

“Dumb feel dragon,” Nina muttered. She tossed an arrow into the air, grabbing it, spinning, and slammed it dead-center into the middle of the training dummy.

If the dummy had any feelings, said feelings would had been severely hurt at the gesture.

“Can’t even do a stupid body swap spell for me,” she grumbled. “And I asked politely, too…”

Suddenly, the hairs on Nina’s neck stood up straight, and she trailed off. She knew this feeling – as a thief, she’d learned to be sneaky, and as a voyeur, she’d learned when she was _giving_ people said feeling. Nina knew more than anyone when she was being watched. Still, this was the Order of Heroes – anyone that was a part of it had to be harmless.

Nina’s thoughts turned to the Robin she’d met earlier, and her face soured. _At the least,_ she mused, _this person must be an ally. I probably shouldn’t kill them._

And so when Nina turned around, she only _almost_ put the arrow at the intruder’s throat – the intruder, a woman with bright red hair - was taken aback.

“Huh?” the intruder asked, eyeing the arrow at her throat. After she registered what was happening, the intruder moved to knock it away, and Nina gripped tighter on the arrow.

What Nina didn’t expect, however, was the intruder to be fully armed herself. Not only that, but she was fast enough to point her sword (that she’d apparently been hiding _somewhere_ ) directly at Nina’s throat.

Nina breathed in and out. The intruder locked eyes with her, and both glared at each other.

“Who are you?” Nina asked quietly.

“I should be asking you the same question,” said the intruder. She frowned. “But I suppose one of us has to concede first. Very well – I am Celica.” She withdrew her sword.

“Celica, huh?” Nina lowered the arrow. “Sorry for the deadly introduction. I’m Nina.”

Celica nodded and gestured to the training dummy. “I was simply walking by when I saw you battling those dummies. I was mesmerized, and I suppose I got carried away. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s all good. I’m no stranger to spying on things I find mesmerizing.”

“I… Right.” She paused. “Say, what was that about a spell I overheard?”

“Oh. You, uh, heard that, did you?”

“Yes. I just asked, didn’t I? I know magic, and I might be able to assist.”

“I… R-right. Um, it’s… kind of a long story. I just wanted to, um…”

 _What kind of story would throw Celica off the trail?_ Nina wondered. She didn’t want her knowing about the body swap spell – that was for the summoner, and the summoner to know _only._ Quickly, she sized Celica up – yes, Celica was royalty, that much Nina was certain. And if there was anything royalty hated, it was _fun_.

 “…A prank!” Nina decided on. “Yes, I was wanting to use that spell to pull a prank. See, there are these two boys, and it would be hilarious if I pulled a prank on them! I’m _certain_ you don’t want any part of this, so you can be on your way…”

“A… prank?” Celica’s face grew a naughty grin. “Let’s do it.”

“I…” Nina frowned. “What.”

“I said let’s do it! What is the prank? I’ve been itching to have some fun ever since I joined this castle, so let’s do it! Let’s pull a prank.”

“If… If you say so?” Suddenly, an idea struck Nina – this woman knew magic. And all types of magic were different – maybe _Ophelia_ couldn’t be able to switch the minds of two others, but this Celica? Well, maybe she just could.

“I’ve heard talk,” Nina started off slowly, as to not scare Celica, “of a spell that allows two beings’ minds to be switched around. Is this true?”

“Yes,” said Celica. “But it is to only be used sparingly, as tampering with the soul is risky.” Celica paused. “Why? Was your intent to use it for this prank?”

Nina twiddled her thumbs. “Um, yeah. It kind of was.”

“Hm… Well, what _is_ the prank?”

“Silas and Alfonse. Do you know of them?”

“I’m familiar with the names but have never met them in person. Are they new to the Order of Heroes?”

“Silas is. Alfonse is the armored man with the blue hair.”

Celica stared blankly. “That descriptor is apt for many of our comrades.”

“Yeah, I guess… Anyway! I just point them out, and you switch their bodies. Capiche?”

“I… suppose? Where’s the prank part?”

“That _is_ the prank, silly! They’ll be super confused and be it’ll be _hilarious_! And maybe grow closer in the process…”

“Hm…” Celica considered this. “I can’t say I’ve pulled a prank in quite some time. Is this really what passes for a prank these days?”

“Yes!” said Nina. “Now come on! Their bodies won’t switch themselves!”

Celica hummed thoughtfully. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“When we go back into the forest,” said Alfonse, “we need to keep a keen eye out for enemy soldiers. I’ve heard they’re patrolling the area with the tea leaves rather heavily – apparently, they fetch a heavy price on the black market.”

“Got it,” said Silas, nodding. “Anything else to note?”

Celica and Nina were crouched behind crates, out of sight and out of mind.

“Not really. Let’s rest up for the night, then we’ll go back into the forest. Kiran’s teleportation abilities sure are useful….”

“Before you go could you tell me more about that?” asked Flora. “I’ve always wondered why we don’t just teleport to our destination.”

“That’s because Kiran can only teleport us to places we’ve visited prior – hence why we can visit the training tower any time we wish.” Alfonse shrugged. “It’s still an useful ability.”

“Ah, if only I carried magic like that…” Ophelia sighed.

“Now,” whispered Nina, pointing to Alfonse and Silas. Celica nodded and stood up – she quietly snapped her fingers, pointing the other hand at Silas, then pointing it to Alfonse.

“Hm?” asked Flora. “Did you hear something?”

Celica ducked down into the crates.

“I could have sworn…” She shook her head. “No, I must be imagining things.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” said Silas. He turned to Alfonse. “Now, are you ready to venture back out into the forest?”

Alfonse nodded. “Ready when you are.”

And so, the trio left, off to find Kiran to teleport them back to their destination.

After they were gone, Nina stood up and glared at Celica.

“Yes?” Celica asked. “What is it?”

“You said the spell would work!”

“It did work,” said Celica. “And I don’t know why you’re yelling.”

“But they didn’t react or anything! Where’s the body-swapping madness? The humor? The _growing closer_? I just saw you snapping!”

“Have patience. The snapping was the spell. They should switch by tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” Nina grinned devilishly. “Then shall we tag along?”

“I’d love to.” Both girls made their way to Kiran, who, apparently not caring about their reasoning for wanting to go to the forest, teleported them both there in an instant.

Luckily for them, they were teleported twenty or so feet away from Silas, Ophelia, and Flora, so when they immediately ran for cover, they weren’t spotted.

“Did you bring rations?” Celica asked when they were far enough away to not be heard.

“I brought sweet rolls,” Nina replied, hoisting up a bag of five or so doughy delights.

“That’ll do,” she said, and they set up camp.

* * *

 

The next morning, Celica awoke with a start as a man with silver hair and a slim face stared at her with worried eyes, gently but rapidly shaking her.

“Celica, wake up!” the man said. “Celica!”

“Urgh…” Celica groaned and sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. “Who are you?”

“It’s me!” said the man. He pointed to himself. “Nina!”

“I...” Celica stared at the man. Now that he mentioned it, his posture was rather slouched (resembling Nina’s) and his voice was kind of like he was straining to use it. It was almost as if he were a woman using a man’s vocal chords…

“That body swap spell you did last night?” Silas – no, _Nina! -_ said. “It didn’t work! Well, I suppose it did work, but it switched me and Silas around, not Silas and Alfonse! Now I’m him, and I’m guessing that the woman sleeping next to you…” Nina pointed to the Nina asleep on the ground. “…is _him_! And I don’t want a man in my body! Switch us back!”

“I… Uh…” Celica wasn’t quite sure how to process all of this, but she was certain that she had to do something, and fast. This certainly wasn’t the result she’d intended when she’d snapped her fingers the night prior. “Perhaps I can expedite the process,” she mused, and she snapped her fingers again. In a flash, she found herself staring not at Silas, but at…

An angry Celica?

“I don’t think I did that quite right,” Celica said, but it was in Silas’s voice.

“Really now,” Nina said in Celica’s voice. She crossed her arms. “You think? Switch us back again!”

“Do you truly think that’s wise-”

“I SAID JUST DO IT!”

Celica snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Nina and Silas were gone. In their place was a girl in a maid’s outfit. She had bright blue hair and was fast asleep.

“Oh, no…” Celica moaned. “What have I done now?” She noticed her voice was now higher-pitched, as if it had an angel-esque tinge to it.

“Huh?” The maid raised her head. “Ophelia? What are…” She gasped. “M-my voice! It’s all… I-it’s Flora’s!” She clutched her throat. “And my adam’s apple… It’s gone! What in the world….?” She looked down, and that was when the horror started.

Celica had to note, with dry amusement, that it was rather funny watching a woman horrifically stare at her own chest and hesitantly poke her breasts. It was even funnier when she screamed loudly. If this had been the intent of the prank, it would have had worked like a charm. Unfortunately, it was not and had not.

Celica figured that she should probably calm Flora(?) down. And so she went over to Flora and gently rubbed her on the back.

“Why are you touching me?” Flora asked, perturbed. “Stop it. I’m a… I-I’m a man! Stop touching me, Ophelia!”

“Ophelia?” Celica removed her hand and looked at it – it looked very similar, but if she looked closer, she could note a different tone to the skin, and… were those painted nails? She looked down, horrified to find out she was practically naked! “Gods,” she breathed, taking a hesitant step back. This girl was skinnier, yet more muscular than her. But, by the gods, had she ever eaten?

“You’re not Ophelia, are you?” asked Flora.  “Who are you?”

Celica shook her head. “I am Celica, priestess of Valentia.”

Flora sighed. “Of course you are.” She stood. “I suppose I’ll introduce myself – I’m Silas, knight of Nohr. Do you happen to know why I’m inhabiting Flora’s body?”

“I… Er… I, uh…”

“There you are!” said Silas – that is to say, Silas’s body said, making its way through the trees to the campsite. Apparently, its inhabitant knew how to ride a horse, because Silas’s body rode atop a majestic steed. He hopped down, disgruntled. “May I ask which of you is the lady Celica?” he asked, his voice strained.

Celica raised her hand awkwardly. Gods, this outfit made the gesture humiliating – she felt like her pits were on display for the world to see! She dearly hoped the owner of this body had shaved recently.

“Well, good.” He walked up to Celica, making direct eye contact with her. “Can I speak with you _privately_?”

“I…” Celica stared at Silas’s grimace and figured she’d better comply, so she walked with him into a nearby section of trees.

“It’s me,” said Silas, gesturing at himself. “Nina!”

“Nina?” Celica asked. “You’re still Silas?”

“Apparently!” she said. “But you’re now Flora! And my soul is in Silas! And I barely even know _who_  Alfonse  _is_! This is a mess, and we’re to blame!”

Celica nodded. “I agree. We should make it known that we’re at fault, and that we’ll try our hardest to-”

“…to do diddly-squat!” Nina fired back. “I’m not taking the blame for any of this, and neither are you! We’ll just pretend that this was all done by some outside force, okay?”

“But why?”

“Because I _said_ so! Unless you want Kiran to kick our butts into next week!”

“I can handle myself.”

“Not against Kiran you can’t! He’ll put us – and more importantly, _me_ – on cleanup duty! And if that happens, I can’t watch boys! So, buckle up and prepare a good lie. You’re gonna need it.”

And with that, Nina walked back towards the campsite. After a moment, Celica joined her begrudgingly.

Alfonse’s eyelids fluttered, and he slowly pulled his head from the ground. “Hm? Who wakes me on this fair day? Silas and… O-Ophelia?” With that, Alfonse gasped and grabbed his throat. “Why do I sound like a _boy_?! Where’s my twinkly voice of the gods?!”

“Oh great,” muttered Silas. “I think I know who Alfonse is.”

“By the gods!” said Alfonse, scrambling to stand. He stared at Celica, his jaw agape. “You’re me! And I sound just like that Askr boy! Have we switched?”

Celica nodded. “My name is Celica. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Curtsy!” Alfonse said.

“What?”

“I said _curtsy!_ If you are to be using my body, then you need to act like a heroine! And that means you need to _curtsy_!”

“I-I… A-all right,” Celica said, and she curtsied reluctantly.

“Good,” Ophelia said, and she put her hands on her hips, standing proud. “That’s more like it.”

“Hey!” called out Nina’s voice. There was a rustling of trees, and in a moment, Nina and Celica’s bodies were standing there. “What’s going on?”

“Yes, this is weird,” said Flora. “I woke up as _Flora_.” She paused, realized her mistake, and then continued. “I now realize how that sounds. I’m Silas.”

“And I have no idea who I am!” said Celica.

Seeing yourself walking around and talking without you in it was certainly an odd sensation, though one Celica had become accustomed to with that possessed version of herself walking around Askr. Still, _that_ Celica was always muttering about destruction and chaos. Also, it was purple. This Celica, on the other hand, was most certainly _her body_.

“You are me,” said Celica. “And I am Celica, priestess of Valentia.”

“Not right now you’re not,” grumbled Nina.

“Yes, well…” Celica sighed.

“No offense intended,” said Flora, “but I’d much rather be myself. All this armor feels clunky. I much prefer my maid wear.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Silas. “I much prefer actual clothing.” He poked the dress, marveling at how he wasn’t cold despite his thighs almost being exposed. As soon as he’d had the thought, he felt silly. Of _course_ he wasn’t cold; this was Flora’s body! She was from the Ice Tribe, and her body was naturally cold. It should have been obvious he wouldn’t feel it.

“This is so confusing,” muttered Alfonse. “Not to mention odd, seeing myself standing in front of me. Although, at least this me isn’t in a bunny outfit.”

“I think we can all relate,” said Ophelia. “And I, for one, am very confused.”

“Agreed,” said Alfonse.

“Likewise,” said Ophelia.

“Yeah, we should probably do something about our identities,” said Silas. “I propose we…” He paused. “Nina, when did you get here?”

“Whaaaaaat?” Nina asked. “No, go ahead with the other thing. What were you going to say?”

“No, Flora…” Silas paused. “Er, whoever that is, has a point.”

“Silas,” said Silas.

“Right. Why are you and Celica here?”

“Exercise,” Celica blurted out.

“What?” Nina asked. “Seriously? That’s your reasoning?”

“Exercise?” asked Alfonse. “You were exercising in the middle of the forest?”

Celica nodded. “Exactly. It’s a fantastic place for a run, and Nina and I have started doing so in the woods. It’s great for your calves.”

Nina gave Celica a blank stare, almost unbelieving.

Celica shrugged in response.

“Whatever the reason,” said Alfonse, “you’re with us now, and you’re in this mess, too.”

“Do we have any idea what might have caused it?” asked Flora.

Silas’s eyes widened. “I think I might. Enemies incoming!”

“Oh, no!” cried Flora. “I can’t fight in this body! There’s no magic!”

“That isn’t true,” said Celica. “It’s just a different type of magic than you’re used to. I use my life force energy to summon flames and then throw them at my foes. Just concentrate on summoning flames, and you should be good to go.”

Flora concentrated, and snapped – instantly, a small flame appeared from her palm. “Yes,” she said. “I think I can work with this.”

“What about me?” asked Ophelia. “This body doesn’t know magic, either!”

“That _is_ true,” said Alfonse. “And I don’t know how to use an arrow!”

“Sounds like we have easy pickings, then. The Emblians will pay a hefty price for some contract-ridden bodyguards, eh?” said a new voice.

The enemy commander walked over. Sporting an eyepatch and a goatee, he wasn’t too easy on the eyes, not to mention that his voice sounded like sandpaper. “The name’s Robert,” he said, and he mock-bowed. “What are you lot up to? No-good Askran things, I presume?”

“That is none of your concern,” said Ophelia, and she put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. “I am Ophelia Dusk, and I will put an end to your evildoing ways!”

Robert stared at Ophelia for a moment. Then he broke out into rapacious laughter, clutching his stomach and howling. Finally, he calmed down, huffing and puffing. “You… kid… Your name is _Ophelia_?”

“I, uh…” Ophelia swallowed. “Y-yes?”

“Bwahahahah!” Robert proceeded to have another laughing fit, clutching his stomach and giggling some more.

“Why don’t you just shoot him?” whispered Silas to Alfonse.

“…Huh,” Alfonse murmured. He took the fit of laughing as an excuse to cock his arrow and shoot it straight into Robert’s chest.

Or, at least, that was the intent. In actuality, he’d no practice with a bow and arrow (much less Nina’s arm), and so the arrow landed a solid ten feet to the right of his target.

Luckily, Robert was still laughing too hard to care.

“Try again!” hissed Nina. “And try _aiming_ this time!”

“Why don’t you just do it?” Alfonse asked Nina, giving her the bow and arrow. “It’s not like your body has a monopoly on using an arrow.”

Nina took the bow and arrow gingerly, frowning. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.”

“’Ey!” cried one of the enemy soldiers, noticing Nina cocking an arrow. “What do ‘ya think you’re doing?”

“Uh,” said Nina eloquently as she let an arrow fly straight into Robert’s chest. Robert’s eyes widened, and he slumped to the ground.

“Kill… them…” he breathed, his life fading.

“Grrr…” One of the Emblian soldiers ran over to Robert’s dead body, glaring at the Askrians. “I’ll kill each and every last one of you!” He charged with his knife at Ophelia, who, not used to the dynamics of Silas’s larger frame, barely stumbled out of the way. He swiped, and Ophelia dodged.

“Wait,” she mused to herself. “I should take advantage of this body. I can do things in here that I’ve never done before!”

“Yeah!” said Silas. “Wait.” His face turned pale. “L-Like what?”

Ophelia grinned devilishly. “Like this!” She used one of her longer legs to deftly knee the soldier in the groin.

 “Aaaaugh!” the soldier cried, falling face first onto the dirty ground. Nina saw an opportunity and took it – she stabbed the solider in the back with Silas’s lance, and the soldier was no more.

“O-oh,” Silas said. “Not what I thought you meant….”

“Incoming!” shouted Celica, spotting two soldiers to her right.

“I’ve got this!” said Flora. She placed her hands together, summoning all the energy that was pooling inside her body and released it as a burning flame, hitting the soldier on the left. Celica took this opportunity to throw a pair of daggers into the remaining soldier. One dagger missed, but the second hit its mark, making its way straight into the target’s face.

“Ack!” the soldier cried, grabbing the dagger and scrambling to pull it out. While he was distracted, Alfonse grabbed one of Nina’s arrows and jammed it into the soldier’s back, making a solid cut and downing the soldier.

“How’s _that_ for using a bow and arrow?” asked Alfonse.

“That doesn’t count!” snapped Nina.

“Um, friends?” asked Celica. “We have more incoming!”

“...Really?” asked Flora. “I could have sworn that was it.”

Celica looked around – there were no other soldiers. “I suppose I’m just not used to groups of enemies this small. You’re right, that was definitely it.”

Alfonse picked himself up. “That was a strange battle. I want to congratulate you all for doing such a great job as... er, each other.”

“Thank you so very much, Alfonse! I do have to say it was thrilling fighting in such a physically strong form. I’m used to being magically superior, not physically toned!”

Alfonse’s cheeks turned red. “Yes, well…” He coughed. “We’d, er, best be going. Did we not have tea leaves to find?”

“I did it,” said Nina quietly.

“Hm?” asked Alfonse. “Did what?”

“I swear I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to switch your and Silas’s bodies around, not the whole of us, but Celica screwed up the spell, and…”

“Wait,” said Silas. “You intended to switch Alfonse and my bodies? Why?”

Now it was Nina’s turn to blush a fierce red. “Um, no reason. I j-just wanted to see what would happen.”

“Oh. Oh gods. You mean this was all a ruse to get me and Alfonse closer together?”

“That’s, uh…. Yep! That was it! No ill-intent here, no sire!”

“Somehow,” muttered Flora, “I don’t exactly believe you.”

“I can vouch for Nina’s story,” said Celica. “Regardless, it matters not how we came into this predicament – the only concern now is how to reverse it.”

“I’d say that’s quite untrue,” said Ophelia. “If this body swap was done with your magic, then you should be able to reverse it quite easily. The flow of magic is still coming from your body, holding us in these forms. If you release it, our spirits should return to their former vessels.”

“You know,” said Flora, “I think we _did_ grow closer together… even if it may not have been the way we all know Nina intended.”

“What way?” Nina asked innocently, her cheeks still beet-red. “I have no idea what you’re taking about.”

“I agree,” said Celica. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the flow of magic outpouring from herself. She severed the connection, releasing the magic into the ether. “Done,” she said, smiling.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed her body wasn’t anywhere to be found. She looked down – and sure enough, her chest plate was visible as day. Relieved, she hugged herself.

“Goodness,” said Flora. “That was an adventure.” She grabbed another pair of daggers and holstered them. “I’m glad it’s over, though.”

“Where _do_ you keep those things, anyway?” asked Silas. “I didn’t feel any aside from the two I used to stab that guy.”

“You felt my body?!” cried Flora, her pitch like a banshee’s.

“N-not like that!” yelped Silas, taking a step backwards. “I just meant that I couldn’t find anything on you! G-gods, don’t jump to conclusions!”

“Good.” She straightened up.

“I think I’ve had enough body swapping for a lifetime,” said Alfonse, putting his hand on his head and shaking it. “Gods, that was a trip.”

“Agreed,” said Ophelia. “I’ve always been told that I was a child of the stars. It was certainly startling to wake up as…. well, not one!”

Celica noticed that Nina was staring off into space. She took it upon herself to rectify this. “Nina?” asked Celica, waving her hand over Nina’s face. “Are you there?”

“Oh?” Nina asked. “Huh? Oh, gah! You startled me, Celica!”

“R-right…”

“Hey, Flora,” said Nina slowly. “You like Jakob, don’t you? What do you say Celica and I put the old switcheroo on you two? It’d be the perfect way to get him to see how you feel about him!”

“NO!” cried the entire party.

“Sheesh…” Nina mumbled. “Just because it didn’t work _once_ doesn’t mean it can’t work! Come on, guys!”

“I forbid any more body swapping in the order of Heroes!” said Alfonse. “Enough is enough!”

“Question,” asked Nina, raising her hands. “What if both parties say it’s okay? Can we do it then?”

Alfonse buried his face in his hands. “I give up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:  
> I had to have an excel sheet with a listing of “who is in whose body” next to me when I wrote this.
> 
> For reference: 
> 
> Celica's soul is in Ophelia's body  
> Silas's soul is in Flora's body  
> Alfonse's soul is in Nina's body  
> Ophelia's soul is in Alfonse's body  
> Flora's soul is in Celica's body  
> Nina's soul is in Silas's body


End file.
